hero_warsfandomcom-20200223-history
Campaign
The Campaign is the main storyline of Hero Wars. Overview The Campaign is divided into Chapters, of which there are currently 15. Each Chapter includes 15 Battles (10 for Chapter 1) that your Heroes must fight in order to advance along a path over changing scenery. Some Battles are regular, while some are Heroic. Each Chapter concludes with a Heroic Battle, which may be a difficult Boss Battle. Each Battle requires your Heroes to defeat between three and five Enemies. Each Enemy has the same Experience Level and Evolution Level. Battles occurs in three stages, with Heroes beginning at full health and zero energy. The health, energy, and passive state of each surviving Hero is carried over between stages, while active effects are reset. Each Battle requires a certain amount of Energy, with Heroic Battles requiring more. After winning a Battle, you are awarded loot, which always includes Team Experience equal to the amount of Energy spent. Heroic Battles are important because their loot includes Soul Stones that are used to increase the Evolution Level of a particular Hero. The first victory in a Heroic Battle always awards a Soul Stone. After winning a battle, you are also awarded a number of Battle Stars according to the table below: Earning three Battle Stars allows you to instantly raid the Battle. Chapter 1: Ruled by Fire Battle 1: Ashen Road (Artemis) Battle 2: Glades of Silence Battle 3: Dry Dale Battle 4: Smoky Crossroads Battle 5: Merchant Camp (Ginger) Battle 6: City Gate Battle 7: City on Fire Battle 8: Scorching Pavement Battle 9: Elder's House Battle 10: Archdemon's Patrimony (Mojo) Chapter 2: Distorted Magic Battle 1: Wilheim (Thea) Battle 2: Reaper's Cabin Battle 3: Outskirts Battle 4: Overgrown Path Battle 5: Thick Forest Battle 6: Outskirts of Wilheim (Galahad) Battle 7: Monolith of Meron Battle 8: Secret Ford Battle 9: River of Oblivion Battle 10: Magic Thicket (Astaroth) Battle 11: Marax' Trace Battle 12: Nameless Road Battle 13: Deadlands Battle 14: Seal of Fire Battle 15: Lava Fracture (Aurora) Chapter 3: Hardan's Plateau Battle 1: Outpost (Phobos) Battle 2: Rocky Wasteland Battle 3: Grog's Stairway Battle 4: Dusty Cliff Battle 5: Rotten Ravine Battle 6: Living Mountains (Keira) Battle 7: Dilapidated Bridge Battle 8: Scorched Lands Battle 9: Road of Mourning Battle 10: Sanctuary of The Ancestors (Fox) Battle 11: Fir Valley Battle 12: Camp Approach Battle 13: Orcish Patrol Battle 14: Frontier Camp Battle 15: Leader's Tent (Mojo) Chapter 4: Deadlands Battle 1: Shephers' Lands (Heidi) Battle 2: Dry Wind Battle 3: Edge of Dusk Battle 4: Surrounding Highway Battle 5: Trial by Darkness Battle 6: Burnt Canyon (Ginger) Battle 7: Ashes and Coal Battle 8: At Worlds' End Battle 9: Bottomless Chasm Battle 10: Necropolis (Keira) Battle 11: Granite of Silence Battle 12: Death Shroud Battle 13: In the Afterlife Battle 14: Atrium Battle 15: Gravehall Estate (Thea) Chapter 5: Cadang Thicket Battle 1: Smagard Terraces Battle 2: Obelisk (Galahad) Battle 3: Emerald Dust Battle 4: Exit from Gravehall Battle 5: Blinding Light Battle 6: Flourishing LIfe (Aurora) Battle 7: Poisonous Lashes Battle 8: Hemlock Thicket Battle 9: Dangerous Shores Battle 10: Drowner's Bridge (Astaroth) Battle 11: Uninvited Guest Battle 12: Enemy Hearth Battle 13: Halt Battle 14: Purple Wilds Battle 15: Illwood (Mojo) Chapter 6: Chaos Realm Battle 1: Backwater Battle 2: Wretched Goosefoot (Fox) Battle 3: Bogger Battle 4: Damp Area Battle 5: Mandrake Flowers Battle 6: Forlorn Churchyard (Heidi) Battle 7: Frigid Place Battle 8: Misty Cliff Battle 9: Morth Chrone's Lands Battle 10: Ritual Circle (Daredevil) Battle 11: Tarrot's Arches Battle 12: Eternal Night Battle 13: Game of Shadows Battle 14: Trapper's Nets Battle 15: Thorn Arches (Mojo) Chapter 7: Split of Tribes Battle 1: Toll Gate (Keira) Battle 2: Weapon Stands Battle 3: Gnawed Bones Battle 4: Torchlit Passage Battle 5: Training Fields Battle 6: Blood of the Earth (Astaroth) Battle 7: Blood and Sweat Battle 8: Break of Times Battle 9: Bridge over the Chasm Battle 10: Titan Plains (Thea) Battle 11: Battle of Santar Battle 12: Great Split Battle 13: Path of War Battle 14: Mortal Wound Battle 15: Burial Mound (Galahad) Chapter 8: Blazing Heart Battle 1: Fire-Worshippers' Capital (Daredevil) Battle 2: Monolith of Guile Battle 3: Anthracite Palace Battle 4: Basalts Battle 5: Monolith of Deceit Battle 6: Soul of the Volcano (Phobos) Battle 7: Monolith of Enmity Battle 8: Foundry Battle 9: Torture Chamber Battle 10: Flaming Gates (Artemis) Battle 11: Monolith of Pain Battle 12: Monolith of Groans Battle 13: Shore of Despair Battle 14: Lava River Battle 15: Furnace of Horror (Mojo) Chapter 9: Archipelago Battle 1: Shore (Aurora) Battle 2: Abandoned Lighthouse Battle 3: Sea Lanes Battle 4: Grig's Strand Battle 5: Mainland Battle 6: Treasure Island (Peppy) Battle 7: Dunes Battle 8: Cape of Despair Battle 9: Transit Point Battle 10: Pirate Den (Daredevil) Battle 11: Secret Route Battle 12: Pariah's Mooring Battle 13: Warstream Battle 14: Dead Man's Strait Battle 15: Coral Reef (Fox) Chapter 10: Cursed Waters Battle 1: Flying Dutchman (Heidi) Battle 2: Shipwreck Battle 3: Rough Sea Battle 4: Outer Vortex Battle 5: Roaring Abyss Battle 6: Whirlpool (Peppy) Battle 7: Salvation's Run Battle 8: Strait of Fortune Battle 9: Seaman's Song Battle 10: Sirens (Ginger) Battle 11: Becalmed Waters Battle 12: Shallow Waters Battle 13: Sea Lane Battle 14: Dark Waters Battle 15: Kraken's Cave (Helios) Chapter 11: Nordland Battle 1: Longship Moorings (Lars) Battle 2: Old Docks Battle 3: Jorn's Hut Battle 4: Worn Rut Battle 5: Mark of Doom Battle 6: Grimling Camp (Artemis) Battle 7: Mountain Tunnel Battle 8: The Bear Corner Battle 9: Hunter's Dugouts Battle 10: Doomsdale (Krista) Battle 11: Everfrost Battle 12: Cold Ridge Battle 13: Berserker Gorge Battle 14: Crystal Waters Battle 15: Gunar the Ferocious's Grotto (Helios) Chapter 12: Boundless Snow Battle 1: Glass Lake (Lars) Battle 2: Depths of Solitude Battle 3: A Slippery Path Battle 4: Ice Ridges Battle 5: Labyrinth of Past Hopes Battle 6: The Lost Wonder (Phobos) Battle 7: Cliff Path Battle 8: Frigid Place Battle 9: Cold Fire Battle 10: Runic Millstone (Krista) Battle 11: Guardian Border Battle 12: Touch of the Frost Battle 13: Path of the Skalds Battle 14: The Dying Hearth Battle 15: Jarl's Estate (Helios)